Crazy Angels
by Allie Dixon Langdon
Summary: There was one thing that Dylan didn't tell Norma or Norman is that he has a wife named tyler and a 5 year old daughter dylan, now that tyler has come to get dylan and take him back with her but something happens and it makes tyler and her daughter stay with dylan at bates motel. Dylan/Tyler
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Angels

My Name is Tyler Kat Jonas Massett,i have blonde/brown hair blue eyes and 20 years old, i am married to Dylan Massett, at the age of 16 i met him and got pregnant he married me which i loved because he was my everything,at the time i got pregnant he was 19 now he is 23 and im have a daughter name Dylan Tyler Massett,yes i named her after her father and me because she is the only child i can have because the drs said after i had her it would be very hard to get pregnant again. Dylan looks like me and her father she has blonde hair because her grandma has blonde hair and so do i and she is now 5 she has ocean blue eyes just like her fathers. Dylan left to fined were his mom moved because he wanted to go visit so she got meet me and her grandchild,i know were they live. im going to pine bay in oregon and im from GA so that is far to drive but i have been in a car for a week and we finaily made it now its time to kill my husbend haha. now my life and my daughters.

Tyler got up from the dinner table with her 5 year old daughter Dylan on her hip getting her bill paying it and leaving seeing a boy walking in as she walked out. momma are we going to see said getting in her car seat as tyler buckeled her up. yes right said as she dove to the motel she saw and got her and dylan out, walked up the knocked and a woman came to the door. yes im Norma bates can i help you. Norma said yes hi im tyler your daughter in law is Dylan said with her southren accects coming out. yes he is Dylan someone is here for you. Norma said wat. Dylan said in her little 5 year old voice. not you sweetie said putting Dylan down. what do you want said walking to the door. your girfri...Norma said but was cut off by tyler. Wife im his said looking at Dylan. Daddy. Dylan said jumping up and Dylan picked her baby girl i missed said kissing dylans cheak making her smile. hi babe. Tyler said as Norma made them come in. So how old are you. Norma said sitting at the kitchen table as Tyler gave Dyl her sippy cup as Dylan was holding her. 20 said well you are so young and you have a 5 year said well i was 16 when your lovely son got me pregnant but im glad because it was lucky i got my baby now i was never support have kids i was told when i was 14 i would never have kids so. Tyler said well its good to know you so are you here,are you here to stay with Dylan. Norma said huh i came to get him dylan what are you not telling me. Tyler said Norma take Dylan while me and ty go said pulling Tyler outside. now what the hell is going on. Tyler yelled. well i lost my job and you was staying with your mom since we lost the house so i moved. Dylan said you asshole do you know how many nights your daughter went to bed asking were is daddy gosh i hate said hitting dylan and he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her and she cried. i'm sorry baby i'm sorry. Dylan said kissing Tyler's head. I thought you left said kissing dylan. i would never leave you ever i love you two you girls are my life. Dylan said wiping Tyler's tears away. momma , momma. Dylan said coming out on the porch. what. Tyler said going in the house sitting on the couch. Grandma said we are staying here. Dylan said jumping up and down. ya we are baby we are staying with daddy now. Tyler said yay. Dylan said can you go get are bags said yes were are your keys. Dylan said going to get there bags. come on Tyler ill show you Dylan's room you can share with him and this little girl can be in the room right next to said picking up Dylan. Norman who's that. Tyler said my other son he is 17 he is at school right said wow Dylan never told me he had a brother. Tyler said.

Later that night Tyler, little dylan, and dylan was sitting at the table as norma and norman came into the kitchen. tyler this is norman my son norman this tyler ur brothers wife and ur niece said sitting at the table has everyone was getting there food. After dinner tyler was giving little dylan a bath when norma walked in. hi guys. Norma said hey thanks for letting us stay here thats so kind. Tyler said your welcome your family. Norma said. Tyler got little dylan dressed and put to bed,outside she found dylan drinking down by the motel. wow you sure don't change. Tyler said looking at dylan who was sitting in one of the motel chairs with wiskey in his hand. what am i doing wrong you always get mad when i said getting up. well remember when dylan was 2 you got drunk and cheated thats why i get pissed when you drink gosh. Tyler yelled. will you stop yelled. no i won't what are you going to do about it. Tyler said. at that dylan grabbed her and kissed tyler. Stop. Tyler said pulling away. why baby i missed said kissing her neck. maybe you shouldn't have left. Tyler said walking back to the house, she checked on dylan, showered and was laying in bed when dylan came in. you still mad said wrapping his arms around her and put his face in her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two months since Tyler has gotten there. Tyler put Dylan back into school which she didn't want to but had to anyways. Tyler got up dressed in Black T-Shirt With hot pink paint on it tight blue jeans, purple convesers,then got Dylan up and dressed and off to that day Tyler was walking down by the motel and saw Dylan. Hey babe. Tyler said sitting on Dylan's lap. Hey baby what are you going. Dylan said rubbing Tyler's leg. Nothing. Tyler said as one of the door of the motel rooms came open and Norma and Deputy Zack Shelby came out. hey said hi said walking away from Dylan and Tyler. wow baby you really know how to piss her off. Dylan said smiling. well thank you i try hard. Tyler said kissing Dylan. so do you ever think about having about having another child. Dylan said playing Tyler's fingers. you wanna have another child. Tyler said happly and smiling. yes i do Dylan's 5 i think it time we have another. Dylan said looking at Tyler. Ok babe. Tyler said looking at Dylan smiling.  
It been a couple weeks since Dylan and Tyler talked about having another child Tyler found out yesterday that she is a couple weeks pregnant and is going to tell Dylan tonight so as Tyler put dylan to bed walked downstairs and was grabed by Zack Shelby and was trying to get away and she saw everyone else. Everyone sat at the kitchen table. what is even going on i have no idea whats said crying and holding on to Dylan. Well that is a good thing you don't know anything maybe ill keep you. Zack said looking at Tyler with lust. you won't touch her or my daughter. Dylan said putting his arm around her. that right i forgot about the brat don't worry ill kill her slowly. Zack said smile at dylan. you won't touch her or my yelled. can we all stop this we all can say we didn't see anything. Norma said no we can't. Zack said looking at everyone and holding a gun next thing Tyler new she was being push to the ground and there was a big fight going on a guns being fired only thing tyler could think of was dylan she had to get to her daughter so she didn't how she did it she got to her daughters room and close and locked the door, dylan was up and asking what was going on they were sitting on the side of the bed on the floor away from the door in case tryed to come in there was alot of gun fire and then nothing they heard 2 people go past the door and go outside then heard 1 come back in and knock on the door. its me. Dylan said ok coming. Tyler said unlocking over baby come on we have to go said


End file.
